Everything
by Aikyo
Summary: Shin's Father doesn't want him marrying a commoner and will go as far as killing the girl to get her out of his son's life. SONFIC


1 (Everything I Do) I Do It For You  
  
Warm, brisk air filtered through his auburn hair as he came around yet another corner of the garden. Visiting his newly wedded blonde friend and his bride he figured it would be polite to let them have some distance from others as the night settled in, and night time was the time for newly weds to be together. The moonlight provided all the entertainment he needed as he sat and watched dancing shadows play across high rows of roses. Arms of fresh buds reaching for their predecessors as they swayed to the music the water reeds played. And they danced for him, just for him. He could appreciate simple shadows and silent sessions, for he was young and knew little outside the world in front of him. Blue tunic fashionably adorned his figure and a heavy family seal was over his heart.  
  
"Deep in thought or deep in whisky?" A voice chuckled from behind him.  
  
"Deep in no thought. That is the best part of it." He grinned at the burly figure that sat next to him.  
  
"Aye…and a horrible liar you always have been." Smoky eyes searched his face.  
  
"I'm not lying. I came out here just to be alone. And give them some time alone themselves." He leaned back into the hedge waving a hand at the bottle his friend offered.  
  
"You come here not to just visit anymore. Everyone knows it by now so don't worry about trying to hide it either." His friend waved his own hand. "You come here because you know she'll come here."  
  
He sat silent and still, that is, until his eyes gazed up at the full glorious moon and revered in her beauty, hoping for truth, peace, justice to his weeping heart. "Love is not fair."  
  
"Life is not fair. Love is death incarnate for all those who dare wish to love whom they cannot." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder to comfort, to support. He felt neither. And as the midnight lily opened her petals so wide and innocent, as the fresh spring breeze whistled through the hedge behind him, and the royal willow swayed majestically in the background, came his lady.  
  
Small in frame but endless in beauty, she walked out of the lilac maze. Long, loosen brown tresses of hair brushed the ground as she walked in the distance from them. Elfish face turned upwards towards the moon as her hands were laced in prayer. He could see her deep blue eyes say her prayer, as long crystal rivers ran from their corners down her face. Her cloths were not of elaborate colors nor adorned with shiny gems, but were of soft purple hues and dull silvers. She was the new Queen's handmaid, and resident artiste. No stature of rank nor title was upon her, for she was common. It was the commonness part he loved, but what now kept them apart.  
  
His heart broke seeing her cry, wishing nothing more but to soothe the tears away. "Go to her." A forgotten voice said next to him.  
  
"I cannot." His head lowered in pain.  
  
"You are the reason she is crying." The smoky hair companion stood. "A man doesn't run from what he starts. Besides you are a fool to think she does not know you come here too." With that his friend left, locking the garden gate behind him.  
  
He looked up and saw her still praying to the heavens or to any deity that would listen. And so he stood and made his way across the elaborate garden to where she stood in communion.  
  
Look into my eyes you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
As he approached her she started to retreat back into the gardens, but he would not let her run, not until he had a chance to explain. "Look at me." He requested as her head ducked down to escape him.  
  
"If I do that I will only be hurt again." Her voice was tender and untrained, wild and yet tame, angry yet mournful so unlike the ladies of court he was so used to ignoring. He fought her as she tried to run, finally grasping her and pulling her close to his own body.  
  
"I did not mean for my father to find out. I did not mean for things to turn out as they have now." His hand lifted the small bony chin, their tan skin matched perfectly. "I was not expecting for him to betroth me off the second he heard."  
  
"Family honor and decree says you are to marry some woman of title. Not one that is low as me." Her shoulders shook, as her head laid in the crook of his neck, her hands in small fists at his chest. "I have tried to hate you, but I cannot."  
  
"Have tried to forget you also, but I cannot marry someone that I do not love."  
  
"You will because you are of privilege." She turned and tried to hide her face in her long brown hair. "And you deserve someone that can share that." His hand gripped her elbow making her face him once more.  
  
"I'd rather soon be poor then so I may marry you in peace. I feel lost now as my father's son."  
  
"But you will be king, how can you feel lost?"  
  
"Because I am missing you by my side." He kissed her soft lips, having missed the feel of them, the innocence behind them. "It is here that I am happy."  
  
"It will be here then where you will lose everything."  
  
Search your heart search your soul  
  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more  
  
Rustling branches and quickened footfalls came through the garden where she waited. Frighten she tried to hid behind the large fountain that was the heart of the paradise. Inside her breast she could feel her own heart beat rapidly, painfully as it pounded against her ribs. The footsteps echoed away and she reminded herself to breathe. Gripping at the fabric at her breast in efforts to calm her hammering heart she was still at wonder how soft the material that was on her body felt. Not of the usual rough texture but smooth and refined, silk was not known to maidens but tonight she was able to know it in pristine white.  
  
Finally she could see whom she was waiting for, and as her Lady approached cloaked and ready, she found herself frozen. Her mind unable to comprehend the escape they have planned, the actual happenings that would happen this night. A voice broke her from her trance.  
  
"Come now." She could see her waving but her feet wouldn't move, it took two forceful hands to make her walk towards the beast. "You'll never make it at this rate."  
  
"I can't do this…" She just sat on the beast suddenly dumbfounded and even more frightened. "If they should find out…"  
  
"He is risking a lot doing this, do not go yellow now and defeat everything you both have fought for. You have us on your side and you both love each other." She nodded at her Queen and didn't object as the large white cloak, with the house seal on it, was draped over her shoulders. "Go east towards his land. He is waiting for you by the old church near Thislay. No one will stop you seeing you wear this and the brand on my horse. His father thinks he is coming to call on us in hopes of a better land settlement. You must ride fast and be there before morn."  
  
"Yes my Lady." She latched the neck of the cloak and gripped the reins in her hands. Two paler hands settled on her own. She looked to the lady they did belong to.  
  
"Are you sure about this? If you are caught before your reach him-"  
  
"If I am caught before I do, milady please." She gripped the Queen's hands. "Tell them I did this on my own, tricked him, bewitched him, do not let him tell them anything of what he planned."  
  
A gentle smile came from a face ornamented in red curls. "If that should happen, I do not think anything could stop him, even me. But I swear I will try."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Now go." With a nod she turned the white horse around and raced towards Thislay under mother moon's watchful eyes.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
  
Thislay, an ocean city of old wealth, and small population. He stood in the aged church nervous and enthralled. He did not decorate himself with family crests or thick cloth, no, he wore a plain tunic of her liking and britches the color of sand.  
  
It was becoming cooler as the year passed by them. The midnight interludes and soft bedside promises had led him to this, this extreme, this family betrayal. Yet, he felt no guilt, or remorse for any of the things he had done, only happiness and pride. His father could not break a marriage already created. When the morning breaks his father will find out that he neither went to the next country, nor did he make a calling as he said he would; nonetheless, he would go back and take his father's anger, but with a bride by his side. No one would stop him after the consummation of their union was made in the eyes of God instead of the usual hiding, gentle hands of the moon.  
  
"Being nervous will not bring her any faster." His companion once again stood at his side in large cheerful mood and excited esteem. "She will come and the wedding will commence. Your father will be angry but will be able to do nothing. Everything will go just as planned and just as smooth."  
  
"She is late." His hands gripped at the ledge of the window and he could hear the crack of the dry wood under his strength.  
  
"Give her time. If she does not come within the next hour I will go out with you to search, but you must remember that she is also trying to hide so it might take her a stride more to get here to you."  
  
"Thankyou, my friend."  
  
"This is better than giving up your crown anyway."  
  
"Yes, but I would have."  
  
"Look. There she is in her Queen's cloak."  
  
He glanced up quickly and his smile grew. "Yes that is her. And I may be walloped for saying so, but she looks more beautiful in it than the Queen ever did." His heart leaped with his body as he ran towards the approaching steed.  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you  
  
As they stood at the altar, hand in hand, they began to say the words that would join them forever. But as they watched each other they knew no words could replace what their hearts had already promised and their bodies had already shared. Their witness stood to his right ready to hand him the rings of his choosing when the time came.  
  
Look into my heart, you will find  
  
There's nothing there to hide  
  
She could not believe what they had done as she said those last words, what he had just sacrificed for them. Even if she would be a commoner forever in the eyes of others, in his eyes all she saw was love.  
  
Take me as I am  
  
He happily and enthusiastically said his chorus and slipped the ring on her finger slowly. Sealing their union with a kiss so chaste and pure he finally felt peace with who he was and what his future would be, as long as she was by his side nothing would be wrong.  
  
Take my life  
  
As they broke from their embrace the room was suddenly filled with the King's soldiers. Too many to take by himself even with his friend; he felt betrayal in the room.  
  
She immediately clung to him the fear apparent in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this!" He could see from the corner of his eye his friend place a hand on the hilt of his sword but he held a hand to hold him.  
  
"We are sorry your Prince but the King ordered us to take you back home." He tried to command them to stop but they flocked towards them regardless what he said tearing her from his arms and dragging him out the front door of the church. He fought against them and roared as he saw a few of the men grab his love. His voice ripped through the quiet plains of Thislay it was only silenced when one of them men took the hilt of his sword against his head. In his waning consciousness he barely saw his wife being taken in another direction, and he reached for her with his last strength, then he saw black.  
  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
  
Before he even awakened he knew where he would be, and as he opened his eyes he saw the familiar interior of his bedroom. Enraged and determined it was only moments before the auburn hair Prince was stalking down the halls seeking out his father. The site made him sick. His father stood behind his desk calm and reserved, as if he had not just torn his heart out.  
  
"What have you done with her!?" His fists pounded at the polished wood of the desk.  
  
"If I had known you would try to do something so stupid I would have made you marry earlier. Nevertheless you will be married before the week ends."  
  
"I am already married!" He spat not caring what his father thought of him or his way of doing things. "You cannot marry me to someone else when I already have taken a bride."  
  
The old man raised his head for the first time regarding his son. "You will marry whom I choose and that is the end of it. I will not have you throwing your life away on some common whore."  
  
For the first of his life he reached out and struck his father. "I will not have you talk that way about my wife."  
  
"You ingrate…" He watched his father stand back up, truly not caring what he did next. "By tomorrow morning you will no longer have that girl as a wife."  
  
"You cannot break a marriage."  
  
"There can be no marriage if she does not breath."  
  
Any color in his body left instantly and he felt his blood turn icy. "You can't do that."  
  
"I am king I can do whatever I want and you will do whatever I say."  
  
"I will not! Disown me if you must or denounce my existence but I will not let you do this!" His anger and desperation could be seen as his arms shook. "I will not be your son if this is the price I must pay."  
  
"You are my son and I will not let you run from that. Guards!"  
  
He turned to see another barrage of men come through the door and he turned to his father, hatred laced his gaze.  
  
"Take the Prince to his chambers…the woman has poisoned his mind and he needs rest."  
  
"You can't kill her!" He fought as they reached for him and dodged as they tried to detain him.  
  
"She is for all you know already dead."  
  
"Then you kill your own grandchild!"  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
  
He sat in his room now jail. It held him, imprisoned him from the outside world his father controlled. Unable to escape it seemed as if his father was willing to make him do this no matter what he said, no matter if he wanted to give up his crown, no matter if this would kill him.  
  
He opened up one of his large windows and looked at the sea that laid below them. Death seemed like the only peace that he could have that was left to be taken as a way of escape. The rushing sound of waves beating against the jagged rocks and he looked up to the rising moon, and prayed. He did not pray for himself, but for two others that he was unable to save.  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
With a crash and roar his door ripped apart from the outside in and he stared at the aftermath in shock.  
  
"If you're going to save anyone you cannot do it sitting on your arse."  
  
His eyes widened as he saw the two figures emerge from the dust and the ruin. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Even Prince Charming needs help from time to time. Are you going to sit there and wait to be married to that pig of a princess your father picked for you or are you coming?" He caught the blade that was thrown his way.  
  
"You know where she is?" A new hope filled him.  
  
The second person shook his raven head mournfully. "No. But we know where to start looking."  
  
He drew the blade from its sheath. "Where?"  
  
"The very clergyman that betrayed you." The shock was apparent as this ran through his mind, but right now was not the time to dwell on it.  
  
He nodded and put the blade at his side as they left the room. "Thankyou my friends."  
  
A chuckle from his larger friend filled his ears as they raced down the halls pushing guards off and besting them as they headed to the stables. "You will probably never be able to come back here after this."  
  
"I do not care what happens to this place once I leave tonight. If we do not hurry she will be dead before we find her, and if that happens I do not intend to care where I am."  
  
Cobalt eyes grinned as they grabbed the horses. "The night the Prince died. Is she really worth this all?"  
  
He nodded. "Everything."  
  
There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
Chasing time and unraveling the web of lies his father left him to follow; he found himself standing at the base of the very church he was taken from just a day ago. The memory of his love being torn from his arms made his soul burn and his blood boil. Ascending the steps he could see the clergyman inside the small temple, kneeling. He wondered bitterly if he was praying to God or counting the money his father had paid him. He entered and drew the priest's attention, making him rise to his feet.  
  
The look on his face was enough to tell the Prince that he was indeed the guilty party. "Father…"  
  
"How can I help you?" His hands shook as he brushed at his clothes.  
  
"By telling me where they took her. I do not care about your greed or the reason you did it, but tell me where the King sent her."  
  
The bald man faltered and sputtered making no noise that would help him in his quest. "Tell me."  
  
"I think we may have to help the Father's memory along my friend." His friend brushed away long raven locks of hair as a large coin purse hit the floor heavily.  
  
He became angered at the pettiness of this man in front of him, how he thought of money before the lives of others. He now knew why people could say some of the biggest hypocrites in life hid in the churches. "If that is all you care about take it. It is full of nothing but gold I can swear to that. If you want more I can arrange that. But tell me where they took my wife."  
  
The large chubby hands greedily took the purse and nodded. "All right. Though even if I tell you, you may be too late."  
  
"You are stalling us, and that I do not approve of." A sword from large hands was raised and pointed at the priest's gullet.  
  
He waved his hand to calm his friend, the priest could tell them nothing dead. "Explain yourself later but first tell me where."  
  
"North of Thislay by the twin towers of the lunar temple in the Norse territory is where she is being kept until execution. But if you have any hope you must leave now. Your father the King ordered that she be killed tonight on the blue moon. It will take you that long just to reach the edge of the territory."  
  
"That does not give us much time." A frown appeared on one of his friend's faces. "Those witch towers are almost half a days ride from here."  
  
"Then we leave now and ride faster." He turned to leave the church his voice trailing behind him. "Pray that I find her Priest or I will make sure you will be able to spend your money with Satan in hell."  
  
All the time –  
  
all the way  
  
She wrapped her arms around her battered body. The cool stone floor bit into her bare and exposed flesh. The once simple silk white dress was now in shreds and mirrored nothing to what it once looked like. She rested herself against the wall not minding how the chains around her feet drew blood every time she moved, for that blood would only mingle with the rest that covered her body. The once long brown hair fell around her shoulders now cut in uneven rows.  
  
They had taken her wedding ring, her modesty, but she would not believe their lies. She knew that the King would have her killed if he had found out, but she had hoped for a few more days of happiness, to hide from them until the baby was born. Out the barred window she could see the sun already beginning to set. Her guards were drunken fools that talked too much, however she could tell when they were gloating the truth. Her love would be ushered into the royal house and married by the end of the week to a lady of privilege. She was only grateful that she would not have to see it happen.  
  
Slowly, and as best she could she kneeled in front of the window. Bowing her head and lacing her fingers she prayed, not for herself though nor for her now lost love. "Lord, make me the instrument of thy peace. Where there is hate, may I bring love; where offense, may I bring pardon…Help me to learn that in giving I may receive; in forgetting self, I may find life eternal."  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more  
  
The sun finally set, and the skies darkened with the coming of night. Yet she could feel the brightness of the cold empty night. Many fond memories fleeted into her mind of many full moons that were much more joyous than this one, and that was something she knew they could not take. She opened her eyes as someone came through her locked door. She did not look up at the new presence though, for she blamed this man for all that was wrong with her life, and all that threatened her child.  
  
"Stand." Still keeping her eyes down she did as ordered, but slowly. She felt the hard jab in her side and winced, yet made no sound.  
  
"Follow me." He commanded again turning, knowing she would not try and resist. Her eyes remained down only following the trailing blue cape that came off the older man's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
The stones cut her bare feet yet she continued to follow without word or complaint. She had no idea how long they would walk; she just knew the large broadsword in the King's hand was meant for beheadings. The cold breeze chilled her already frozen skin to a blue tone. Suddenly she could hear waves breaking in the distance and she ventured to look around her surroundings.  
  
Empty and dark the stone land that spread out before them was cut at the edge by large cliffs. She assumed that the waves were below those cliffs waiting for her. Then there came another noise to her ears that she could not fathom, but as they walked closer to the edge of the highest cliff she knew. Horses, it was horses she heard galloping up the coastline.  
  
"Fool." She heard muttered a second before her arm was pulled upon. Her voice cried out over the waves in her last attempt and desperation. As she was tossed to the ground upon her knees she began to cry. Her tears landed on the hard rocks beneath her hands and she briefly felt the cool metal at her neck.  
  
"How can you kill your own blood?" She wept.  
  
"I do not consider a child bred by commoners my blood." The old man growled raising his sword above his head.  
  
I would fight for you –  
  
I'd lie for you  
  
He could not be too late, but as her scream reached his ears and his eyes saw the flash of silver, his heart sank. Prodding his steed faster he ignored the beasts heavy pants and exhaustion. He could only think of how to get to her. With ample speed he leapt to the highest ledge of the shore's rocky fence. His horse struggled and labored under the steep ledge of the cliff. Hooves scrapped, dug, and chipped away at the hard surface until they had finally come upon the horrific scene.  
  
With drawn sword he raced towards the deadly stroke aimed for his love's white neck. His ferial roar filled the night and curdled the blood of all that heard it, for it was not a roar of just anger and angst, but a sound filled with all emotions of desperation, love, betrayal, all the things that led to these two strokes, these two blades. The head of his father raised, his own eyes with unfathomable question and astonishment. Both of these blades of same blood and yet of different minds that only destiny could turn against each other, and perhaps, one other divine entity…love.  
  
In the chilled air, in the witness of all the heavenly bodies, blood spilled upon the granite ground.  
  
Walk the wire for you –  
  
You I'd die for you  
  
The Prince soared from his horse his body colliding with his father's. The battling bodies rolled towards the edge of cliff and back again. Hands locked as they tried to disarm the other. Finally, they broke and each quickly regained their footing. Only an instant past before their swords began to strike in the night.  
  
King's men were approaching to stop the family battle. He had barely noticed his two companions that joined from behind him to deal with them, gleams in their own eyes.  
  
Fresh blood spilled from his body, though now he did not care. Forgetting the ache in his shoulder where the blade had entered him he advanced towards his father. He did not know how his sword compared to his father's, yet he advanced with nothing left to lose. So once again in the velvet night with the sounds of crashing waves and battle their swords met. Slashing, cutting at the other's flesh when the opportunity opened to do so, family honor or ties had been forgotten as now the King bled from his own shoulder and arm.  
  
The fight continued for what seemed as a thousand wave breaks and on the edge of eternity. At last, the Prince was able to disarm his father. Now as his hand shook in fury and pain he held nothing but hatred for the man at the other end of his sword. But before he could make the final strike his knees collapsed below him. The King hand drew a small dagger from his boot, it's tip aimed for his own son's leg.  
  
The Prince rolled from his aggressor not wanting to risk another attack, but he was to late. His father, having reclaimed his sword and now in his hands, was escalating towards him in a mad rage. He reached for his own sword as quickly as he could, unable to do more to protect himself. Nevertheless as the deadly blade descended upon his heart, perfectly aimed, a body came between his own and the blade. And more blood spilt across the ground that night.  
  
You know it's true  
  
Both men were transfixed on the frail falling body as she landed on top of the Prince's lap, diminished and blood stained. Her blue eyes opened to look at her Prince, her love. He began to shout out her name, began to shout at her for what she had done. But, as always she just smiled at him; her hand rising to his tear and blood stained cheek.  
  
"I did it for you." And her eyes closed. "The baby…"  
  
His arms pulled her close as he cried into her chest. He had forgotten the man standing above them, sword still in hand and once more ready to deliver a killing strike. His auburn head lowered and with his greatest tribulation now lying in his arms bleeding, he did not care. For had he not failed? His hand gripped at his sword a final time.  
  
Everything I do –  
  
His head only raised when he heard silence instead of a mighty warrior roar. And when his red eyes looked upon the scene he was agasped. To his own surprise he did not comprehend what he had just done, nor remember telling his body to do so. But, in years to come, stories and faerie tales to tell, one would say they saw a woman standing by his side. Her hair as white as the moon and her dress of flowing stars, it was her hand guiding his to the heart of the King, piercing it, and killing him instantly.  
  
And the Prince watched the former King fall to the ground lifeless, though he did not feel any satisfaction and even less remorse. As his friends approached him from behind, their composures sullen at the scene, he picked up his bride in his arms.  
  
"Find me a doctor, and quickly."  
  
"Yes your Highness, but is it not-"  
  
"Find me a doctor."  
  
I do it for you  
  
The King sat upon an ivory bench in his garden. His face in reflection as he watched the life in front of him and he thought about the sadness in his life, the losses, the decisions, the sacrifices he had to make. However, as he looked up at the two small hands resting upon his knees he could not help but smile. Picking up his daughter in his hands he held her dearly. Her eyes were of her mother's but she would have his hair.  
  
He would have hoped for more but he could not, would not, let himself dare to do so. For this small moonlight Garden of Eden would be as close to peace as he could hope to dream. It was only measured when two thin long arms encircled his neck from behind, their skin matching perfectly. And they watched the stars above and the moon shine over them, protecting them with all of God's grace.  
  
"Was it worth it all now? For a petty common handmaid?"  
  
"Everything." 


End file.
